Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Heaven's Immortal
Summary: Bella get's snowed in with her best friend Edward, as the night goes on and the fire roars things take a turn away from their normal friendship.  One shot, possibly more.  AH/OC


A/N: First and foremost, thank you MsKathy for bidding on me at an author auction that occurred forever ago. It took me forever and a half to get to her but better late than never right? I haven't decided if I'm going to leave this as a oneshot or if I'm going to expand it and make it a short story? Either way the entire project is dedicated to MsKathy for getting the whole ball rolling. Thank you

Families: **Mason family**: Elizabeth, Edward (dad), Jasper, Rosalie, Edward (Uh? Edward, the one who would sparkle if he was a vampire?) **Swan family**: Charlie, Renee, Alice, Emmett, Bella, Victoria (the maiden aunt)

Thanks to my beta's: Tnuccio, siDEADde, and VJGM, they make everything I write worth reading, I promise!

Steph owns the characters. The song I based this on was "Baby, It's Cold Outside" covered by Lady Antebellum, no copyright infringement intended.

"Bella, I love that there's a strong chance of snow." I looked up into his eyes, confused. _Snow? You love snow?_

"What?" I questioned, laughing a little, hoping this was some kind of joke. The night was perfect, we had just seen our first shooting star together and for the first time in my life, I gave the wish away, because everything I'd ever wished for was in my arms.

He leaned down to kiss me and it started snowing. _It doesn't snow in the summer?_ I looked up at the sky and he began to talk again, "If you're outside I recommend getting indoors quickly, and if you're inside, don't go outside until the storm passes."

I pushed away from him and…

"Bella? Bella… Bells wake up it just a dream. You _are_ inside. You're safe I gotchya." My eye's fluttered open and immediately met his green ones. _Just a dream…_ I sighed internally, and then sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"How long was I…" A yawn interrupted my sentence, "out for?"

"You were only sleeping for an hour, but the storm has gotten a lot worse. The weather man is saying you shouldn't go outside at all. This is the worst snow storm we've gotten in ten years and it's not looking like its going to get any better any time soon." Edward's emerald eyes were glued to the TV.

"Oh wow… Well then I should get going before it gets any worse."

"Bella didn't you hear what I said? The weather man is saying _you shouldn't go outside at all_. Not just everyone but Bella Swan, but no one, and at all. I'm sure your parents are watching the same thing we are and I think it's safe to say they'd rather you safe and here rather than wrapped around a tree trying to get there." I hated when he made good points.

"I really can't stay." I got up off the couch and went to grab my jacket.

"Bella, it's cold outside." He got up and followed me to the chair. "Stay. It's not safe for you to go outside." He was looking at me so peculiarly. His eyes were smoldering. _Cheater._

"I had fun tonight Edward, we haven't just hung out like this in so long. I really did have a good time, and it's not that I want to leave, but you know my family…" His velvety voice intruded my sentence.

"Yeah I've been hoping you'd drop in at some point. I never see you." He scooped me into a bear hug but quickly dropped me. "Bella, your hands are freezing! Hold on if you're going out at least let me grab you some gloves."

I was pushing my head through the whole in my hoodie when he got back, hands behind his back. "I didn't have any gloves… So…" He pulled his hands from behind him and showed me two, pink oven mitts and shoved them on my hands before I could protest.

I tried not to laugh but every time I looked down it got harder and harder. When I looked at him and saw he was holding back a chuckle we both burst out laughing.

"Edward Anthony Mason you are a freak and a half." I took off the mitts and threw them at him. "Put those back where they go so when the family gets back Elizabeth doesn't kill you." He chucked them on the chair with my jacket and attacked me, throwing me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are not leaving this house until it's stopped snowing and the roads have been deiced and plowed. Twice! I will not have someone like you out on the roads right now, that's an accident just waiting to happen, especially in that truck." He dropped me onto the couch, sitting on my hips and pinning my hands above my head.

Struggling was useless, he was stronger than I ever could have been and he weighted a good 50 pounds more than me. "Edward get off of me!"

"Nope. Not until you promise that you'll stay the night. I don't want you out on the roads." He sounded so sincere, I knew he meant what he was saying, but that didn't change the fact that I couldn't.

Something crashed outside and the electricity went out. I screamed and he jumped causing both of us to fall onto the floor, this time with me on top of him.

I was sitting on his stomach and quickly pushed onto my heals so I didn't kill him. I felt around with my hands for a second until I found his face. "Edward? Edward its dark go get a flashlight." He didn't reply. "Edward. This isn't funny, it's creepy in here when it's pitch black, go get a flashlight or something."

I heard a moan but he didn't get up, my heart started racing. I put my ear next to where I thought his mouth was to make sure he was breathing. "Only if you promise to stay the night." He whispered.

"Oh Edward! You actually had me worrying, you ass." I quickly jumped up and went to move but, my shoe caught on his shirt and I fell face first onto the couch. Before I had the chance to move I heard Edward's laughter coming from across the room. "Just go get the stupid flashlights." I mumbled as I fixed myself on the couch.

He was right. It wasn't safe for people like me to be in situations like these.

I don't know how long I was sitting there for but I had begun to worry that he had gotten hurt… I hadn't heard anything did I? Nothing had fallen over had it? I was fidgeting like mad on the couch. "Edward?" I called. Nothing. "Edward?" A little louder. No response. "Edward, if you're playing another joke it's not funny! I can't come find you, I'll die in the process and if you're not hurt and I do come get you and get hurt you're going to feel like a jerk." Nothing. "Fine be that way, I'm coming to find you…" I got up off the couch and started to walk towards where I thought the door was. I didn't get but two feet from where I was on the couch before something snaked around my waist, covered my mouth, and pulled me onto the couch. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I was kicking, but all that managed to accomplish was me and whoever was on top of me to fall onto the floor.

I could feel breathing on my neck, "pinned ya." Once I realized who was on top of me I started to fight even harder, and when the hand came off my mouth all hell broke loose. I called him every name possible and I kicked and hit as hard as I could before shoving him off of me and looking for the flashlight with my hands. When I found it I turned it on and saw him laughing on the ground. "You asshole. You unimaginable dirt bag. I could have died! I could have killed you! Edward, I thought you were hurt and then some random thing jumps on me. Oh my god." I stormed off towards my coat and was in the process of putting it on when he finally started speaking.

"Oh Bella c'mon it was just a joke. Have a heart will ya? No harm no foul, look I'm fine!" His cheekiness was ridiculous. How could he be finding this so funny?

"You know I really thought you were hurt? I was genuinely worried for you." I shrugged my coat on and was about to walk out the door when he got up and blocked the way. "Edward get out of my way."

"No."

"Get the hell out of my way. I want to go home." I was burning up under the coat and my sweatshirt.

"Absolutely not, I'm not letting you go out in this storm." Seeing I was getting nowhere I sat back down on the couch and took off my jacket and sweatshirt.

"Fine I'll wait until later. And then when I actually die because the storm gets worse than it is now you'll be the one to blame." I was still hot but it was dark and I knew it was going to get really cold in the house if the power didn't come back on soon. "Start a fire will ya? Do something useful."

"As you wish my dear," he bowed all cheesy like and in a matter of minutes we had a roaring fire.

"Edward you know I really should go home. Renee is probably worried sick…" I was gazing off into the fire, mumbling incoherently.

"Bella, what's your hurry. Do you really not like me that much?"

I continued on as if he hadn't said anything, "and Charlie's probably making a rut in the floor from all his pacing."

"We've got the fire going and everything. We can pull a mattress down here and sleep by the fire to keep warm. I promise, you'll be fine. Just listen to that fire, Bella it's practically roaring."

"I really should get going… It's probably not a good idea to spend the night…" Out of the corner of my eye I saw him grab the eggnog out of the ice bucket and pour two small glasses.

"Bella stop worrying you're fine." He gave me the drink, took a sip from his and then ran upstairs.

"Well maybe just a half a drink more..." I took a sip and was surprised when I tasted a tanginess that wasn't normally present in the eggnog my family bought.

"Hey Bells why don't you grab my iTouch off the table and pick a song. I'll be right back, I'm grabbing the bed."

I snapped out of my haze and quickly grabbed his iTouch and chucked it onto the couch before grabbing mine and choosing a song. I liked my music better anyways.

Before I chose a song I heard the mattress thud down the stars.

The last song I was listening too came on and Mr. Right by A Rocket To The Moon started to play.

I sang along quietly while I waited for Edward to come back with the sheets and whatnot so he could fix up the bed.

Edward came around the corner pushing the mattress towards the fire, and within minutes he had the table pushed into a corner and the bed made. "I'm not staying overnight Edward. My parents would kill me." But I did crawl under the blanket and curl up in a tight ball.

"Bella why can't you stay? Give me a legitimate reason. Except that your parents are going to worry about you because they are going to do that no matter what you do tonight." He never ceased in making fighting him a challenging task.

"You should be a lawyer Edward Mason." I popped my head out from under the covers and grabbed my drink, swallowing a couple large sips.

Out of nowhere I burst out, "Oh gosh, Edward what about the neighbors? If they see my truck outside they're going to tell the whole town. Forks is a small town, everyone will know by the time we wake up!"

I didn't know why this idea suddenly alarmed me like it had, but for no reason at all my heart kicked up and started trying to break free of my rib cage at the thought of everyone in town thinking I'd slept with him…

I could feel my cheeks start to burn with a crimson blush as Edward started to talk again, "Bella, the storm is getting really bad. Go outside for a half a second and you'll see. Hell you could even look out the window and you'd see. I'm sure they'd understand if you spent the night, beside's it's not like we're a couple or anything, don't worry about it."

"Hey, what did you put in the eggnog? It doesn't taste right…" My throat was starting to tingle with the familiar taste of alcohol. "Did you put something in my eggnog?" The crooked smile that could melt girls in an instant crept onto his face. "Is this the eggnog with alcohol in it..? Seriously Edward? You know I have to drive home and you try to get me drunk. What a good friend you are." The last part came out with laugh at the irony. _I thought friends didn't let friends drive drunk…_

I gave his shoulder a playful punch, "Well I guess you won't be driving home tonight huh? Oh, and look, no cabs in sight. What a shame, looks to me like you'll be staying here Miss Swan."

His green eyes were boring into mine. I was captivated, wishing I could break his spell over me. But I knew I'd never be able to, this was something I was fated to live with my whole life. We had grown up together…

The first time we met a nasty boy named James had pushed me off the swing and Edward gave him a bloody nose because boys weren't supposed to hurt girls. We'd been best friends ever since. When I looked into his eyes I could see the boy who stood up for a little girl he didn't know. I felt the safety I felt when he'd helped me up and held my hand for the rest of recess to make sure no one else touched me. I saw the little window in my house and the tree that he so often scaled to get to me in the middle of the night when I was crying because of a fight with my mom. I smelled the fresh apple pie that he made me for my fourteenth birthday, I remembered how hesitant he was to give it to me because it was ugly and I remembered how delicious it tasted. I could hear my screams, half of fear and half of pure excitement, when he'd push me too high on the swings, we still visited that playground even at seventeen.

When I looked into his emerald green eyes I felt like I was at home, no matter where I was. I felt warm and safe and comfortable. When I looked in his eyes I knew that's what I wanted to wake up to every day for the rest of forever. The knowledge that he didn't feel the same was the only thing that was keeping me from spending the night, I didn't want to eat the forbidden fruit and then get expelled from the garden, Adam-less. That just wasn't on my to-do list for the night.

_I really should say no… No, no, no. No I will not spend the night with you. And share this little bed with you. By the fire…_

"Mind if I move in closer? It's getting kinda chilly in here don't you think?" I could feel him moving right up against me, an arm casually flung over my shoulder, rubbing comforting circle's on my arm.

_Potentially spooning... Okay maybe we won't spoon but we could definitely find some time to cuddle a little._

_Well at least I'm gonna say I tried…_

"Edward, I need to go." He replied with a firm no, "I am going to leave at some point tonight."

"Oh but Bella look at the window, it's so cold out there." He pretended to be cold when I moved away, his pretend shivers look more and more like he was having a seizure.

"The answer is no so you can stop shivering to the point of seizure's and walk me to the car."

"I bet you once that snow hit's you it's going to turn into water and seep right through all your layers. You'll be frozen before you get home." He snuggled up closer to me, wrapping his arms around me, not in comfort but in imprisonment.

"Edward, I'm driving home. I won't be outside long enough for that to happen." I loved proving him wrong.

"Yes, that's true but once you go outside you'll get soaked. Have you looked outside? It looks like a wall of white. I'm pretty sure just the walk from the door to your truck will turn you into an icicle." _Damn him._

"The offer to open your home up to me is very sweet of you, and as warm as I am in here I'd be just as warm at home and that'd probably be better for both of us." He had no idea of the duel meaning behind my words. _Us being me, myself, and I…_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah cut the shit Bella you know I'd do this 'opening of my house' for you anytime you'd like, you just never ask. But in all seriousness it would just be ridiculous for you to go out right now." He was peeling away the layers of my reserve and he knew it. Pretty soon I'd be cuddling right up to his chest, happily dozing off with the boy I'd dreamed of since kindergarten.

"Alice is probably suspicious. You know Emmett's standing guard at the door. Victoria is probably conjuring up the worst possible scenarios in her vicious little mind, and trust me they probably don't involve me in a car... Alone at least…" Once again I'd felt the blood rush to my face as I realized what I'd just said.

Edward laughed, "Oh, yeah Bells, I'm sure that's what she's thinking about. That's just… Delicious."

"You mean delightful?"

"No, I meant delicious." He grinned at me and winked. _Yeah, clearly I know exactly what you're talking about… Not?_

"What do I have to do to get you to let me go?" I feared his response and I wasn't only shocked but mortified at his answer.

"You want a what?" I asked stuttering.

"You heard me." He smiled cockily at me, while I wracked my brain at a way to give him what he wanted without making a fool of myself.

After a minute of contemplation, I decided to find a happy medium, so if he meant what he said I was still giving him what he wanted in a way, and if he didn't I didn't look like an idiot.

"Fine, and then I'm out of here." I could see his eyebrows shoot up in shock, before he smiled a little.

I leaned forward ever so slightly and motioned him closer with my pointer finger. He brought his face closer to mine, close enough that I could feel his warm breath on my face, his lips inches from mine.

I glanced down at them and then back up to his eyes, a small, devilish smile finding its way to my lips. Quickly I brought my hand up to my lips, and blew him a small kiss before hopping off the bed and making a dash for my coat.

I had my hoodie halfway on before he got off the bed and reached me. He practically ripped it off me before growling out, "That was not a kiss. That's not what I asked for. And until I get what I want you're not leaving."

I felt butterfly's stir in my stomach, and before he could see me blush yet again I turned away. Just in time to see the screen of my phone flash with Renee's number and then the missed call picture.

I checked the phone and found 12 missed calls, all from Renee. "Shit," I mumbled under my breath as I pushed the send button twice and quickly Renee answered.

"Hey mom…" I turned around to see Edward hadn't moved and was still inches away from my face.

Renee had been shouting into the phone but I wasn't listening, knowing what she was saying. _Where are you? Why aren't you home? You're late, you know what that means right?_ On and on.

"Mom, mom. I know I'm late and I'm sorry but I fell asleep and when I woke up the weather was really bad. I can't even see outside of the window right now, in fact, just looking at the snow outside is making me cold. Yes, I know I'm not allowed to spend the night at a boys, yes mom, I know Edward is no exception. I know you don't like the thought of me sleeping here. I'm sorry but…" I hesitated, looking up at Edwards smiling eyes. "But I don't really see any other option, my truck is buried in snow and if I could get it out the roads aren't looking any better. No we don't have power here either. Yeah the fire's going… No! Of course not mom." I knew I was blushing. _How could she even consider that we'd have sex. That's not even a valid option._ "Yes mom, uh huh, yup, yeah. Goodnight. I love you too. I'll call you once I wake up. Yup, tell everyone I say goodnight and I love them. Yeah, yes. Bye, mom." I turned off my phone to save the battery so I could actually call her tomorrow.

I turned around and was met with not only Edward's chest but his lips against mine. It was short and sweet and warm and everything I expected it would have been. "I told you I wanted a kiss before you could leave. Now I've got what I wanted. If you're so dead set on leaving then I won't keep you here."

I should have known. He was so slick. He would wait until I decide to stay before telling me I could go. That was no fair, but two could play at this game…

"Oh well in that case I really should get going huh?" For the third time that night I started putting on my extra layers.

"You'll freeze to the bone out there." He was shuffling through the songs on my iTouch.

"Well lend me your coat."

He looked up from the bed and glanced out the window, "Looks like it'd be up to your knees, might wanna grab a pair of boots while you're at it."

"It's been fun, but there would have been talk tomorrow if I stayed. There would be a lot of things implied… And that wouldn't be good for either of us would it?"

"Well I guess not, but it'd sure suck if you got pneumonia and died." His voice was so indifferent I almost thought he wanted me to leave.

"Alright… Bye." I opened the door just a little.

"Oh wow, boy is it cold outside." I shivered as I said that and turned around to see Edward curled under the blanket.

"It is pretty chilly…" I closed the door, and started walking back towards the chair, stripping layers as I went.

I could feel his eyes staring at my back, I knew he was smiling proudly behind me. I walked over to the bed and slipped in a good two feet away from him.

"Just stay here, you don't have anywhere to go do you?" His warm body slid over a foot and his arm snaked around my waist, pulling me into him.

"Alright," I smiled, not knowing what was happening or having any objection to it. "You win."

End Note: Well what do you think? Hopefully you liked it! Leave me a review and let me know what you think(:

Love

H I


End file.
